


Gomeifuku Wo Inorimasu

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Mild Language, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow makes her think of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gomeifuku Wo Inorimasu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html) prompt; "respect".

Every time it snows, Beatrix thinks of her. Which is to say, it doesn’t snow all that often where she is now, by her design but when it does, O-Ren dominates her thoughts, quiet but insistent in the back of her mind. The morning snow is untouched, just like it had in the garden, fighting for their lives and deaths in the cold. Upturning her cup of Sake, she watches it burn through the snow until the alcohol eats through to the grass beneath, her tribute paid. “O-Ren, you were one hell of a bitch to kill. Gomeifuku Wo Inorimasu.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
